Enter The Dragon
by Chigy
Summary: A Mercenary fighting in a Solaris VII arena when the unexpected happens... Tryout chapter, working on a full story which might or might not include this chapter


Walking his mech, a custom _Bushwacker _outfitted with Jump Jets, an ER Large Laser and an LBX-10 as main weapon systems with two SRM-4's as support, around the corner of one of the side-corridors sprouting off from the main hallway of the Factory Arena on Solaris VII, the first thing he saw was a massive hatchet, a dangerous weapon in close combat such as this. However as more of the mech attached to it came into view, he realised that it was facing the opposite direction and that it looked kind of damaged. Just as he aligned his crosshairs on the back of his beat up opponent and wanted to fire his LBX-10 and ER Large Laser, his communications gear suddenly crackled into life…

"You have been very lucky avoiding me, but I'm afraid that luck is about to run out. You are about to make me a very rich man."

Suddenly all the lights in the Arena went out and sirens started wailing, shortly after the normal lighting went out red, emergency lighting switched back on. This meant that all mechs were to stop fighting and proceed to the nearest exit. His former target only now turning to look around and noticing he was just a few seconds away from being destroyed. As he followed the slightly limping _Hatchetman _while trying to figure out what was going on and how someone managed to break into the supposedly secure frequency connecting him to _Command_, an armored trailer acting as his mobile command post. Hoping his XO was paying attention he switched to a frequency only they knew and activated his helmet mic, "Lucas please tell me you're listening in? Come on Lucas, I know you're there".

Almost immediately a reply came through, "You just beat me man, I was about to call you. There is something seriously wrong here. Apparently someone hijacked a heavy mech stored in the arena's bays and blasted through the doors with it."

Blinking out of surprise he slowed his mech down as he saw the blasted doors he just heard about, "So there is a heavy mech on the loose in here, well I got even more bad news I am looking at the doors it came through now and with that message on the command frequency I'm getting the feeling someone is out to get us".

"Jeez man we have made a lot of enemies over the last couple of years but breaking into a Solaris Arena? Anyway I got some info on that hijacked mech, it's an old _DRG-1C Dragon_ that was stored here while awaiting transport to a different arena. It only has 5 tons on you and is geared for long range combat…"

"Yea I know that mech, an LRM-10, AC-2 and one Medium laser each on front and rear for support. See if you can get Arena Control to uplink their internal sensor readings and find out where it is. Oh and have someone inform all the other mechs in here that there is a heavy mech loose in here that might be hostile. If we can get everyone in here to cooperate he wont stand a chance if he should try anything funny.

Suddenly a spread of LRM's flew past him and impacted on the _Hatchetman_ blowing off the hatchet carrying arm and almost completely removing any remaining torso armor. It returned fire with its remaining 2 Medium lasers melting a bit of metal off the _Dragons_ left torso and arm but a Medium laser and AC-2 managed to blast through the holes in the torso and damaged its reactor causing the mech to shut down to prevent the reactor going critical and levelling part of the arena.

"Lucas I think the _Dragon_ just found us, it just took down the _Hatchetman_ and he is aiming for me now. Contact Arena Control and the remaining mechs, let them know that this new guy is hostile!" As he finished speaking he had already turned his mech to the newly arrived heavy.

Quickly bringing his mech up to speed to close the distance to below minimum range for LRM's and eliminate the threat of his enemies biggest weapon. While running he fired his ER Large Laser and LBX at the slightly bigger mech, barely nicking the left arm on the inside with his laser but his LBX blew off chunks of armour across all three torso sections. As soon as his dual SRM-4 racks got missile lock he launched them as well blowing off even more armour though nothing serious.

Turning a bit so he would run past the _Dragon_ instead of smashing right into it, he switched his LBX loading mechanism from cluster ammunitions to single slugs for more punching power.

Already having fought in this arena several times he knew its layout like the back of his hand so he knew that to get the other mech back into his sights without exposing him to too much fire while doing so he would have to turn a hard left at the corner and then circle around to the right around the block of machinery.

The _Dragon_ however also had its rear mounted Medium Laser to shoot at him and it managed to melt off some armor on his left rear torso but it being just one Medium Laser, there was no serious damage.

"Time for a little fun", said the pilot while throwing his mech in a tight circle around the machinery block and watching all of his weapons ready lights blink on one by one as they cycled. As he rounded the last corner the _Dragon_ just finished his 180 degree turn in place and opened fire at him, however since they were again below minimum range for LRM missiles all the _Dragon_'s pilot had to shoot with were a Medium Laser and an AC-2, just enough firepower to scratch the armor on a bit. However the _Bushwacker_ had a whole lot of firepower to dish out, as soon as it had straightened out from the hits it took, he pushed his alpha strike trigger, shooting his ER Large Laser, LBX-10 Slug and two SRM-4 racks all at once completely blowing away the left torso and severely damaging the center torso.

Pushing his speed all the way to the max, he aimed his _Bushwacker_ like a 55 ton bullet at his 60 ton opponent. Triggering his Jump Jets at the last moment, he got even more forward momentum causing him to smash the _Dragon_ away with his large forward jutting torso. As both mechs crash landed, armor plates buckled and flew off. Clambering his _Bushwacker_ into a prone position, he saw his Large Laser cycle back online but his SRMs had damage to the loading mechanism and the new salvo of missiles were jammed in the ammunition bay doors by the shock from the crash. Slowly standing back up the _Dragon_ was still lying still.

Activating his external speakers, he reactivated his helmet mic, "Shut down your mech and surrender, fail to comply and you will be destroyed." Switching back to his communications gear he dialled up his XO again,"Target destroyed Lucas, have Security sent in to take this pilot into custody, I want to know who hired him.

"Way ahead of you man, Security is already on the way. How are you doing, we saw you make a nasty crashback there."

Already several jeeps loaded with security agents and three techs wearing industrial exoskeletons to open the cockpit so the unknown pilot could be taken into custody.

Laughing he crouched his mech and waved his mech's left arm around, keeping the right arm carefully trained on the _Dragon_'s cockpit should it move again, "I'm fine, he took most of the shock out of my landing so apart from an ammunition jam, some armor damage and a bit of a headache everything is in working order. Warn Lindsay that I'm coming back in so she can warm up the mech bay"

"Copy that. By the way, Arena Control says the match is cancelled, for taking down a heavy and having the best armor and firepower of all mechs remaining you have been declared the winner unless someone wants to challenge you. Congratulations, you just won a million C-Bills by taking out two medium mechs and a small heavy mech."

While they were having their little conversation on the radio, the techs managed to yank open the hatch to the _Dragon_'s cockpit, the armored hatch being no match for three techs wearing strength enhancing exoskeletons wielding high powered cutting torches. As soon as the hatch was out of the way, a rather large security agent wearing bulky body armor jumped through and came back out carrying an unconscious pilot over his shoulder.

Walking his own mech out through the hangar door he could already see repair crews coming to fix the door closely followed by flatbed trucks and industrial mechs to load up the demolished battlemechs and assorted parts and limbs spread throughout the arena.

When he reached his designated repair bay, he parked his mech so his techs could start working replacing armor and ammunition. Locking the mechs limbs and joints in park mode so it wouldn't fall down without the guidance by the pilot through his neurohelmet and the mech's gyro he shut down the fusion reactor providing power and the mighty machine of war went quietly to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so much for the first chapter, please review whether you liked it or not, seeing as how im new at writing i could use every bit of advice.Starting somewhere in the middle of a story might not be the best place to start out but this was just a test chapter to see if i could pull it off, i am working on the next chapter now which will be about the past the main character, Chigy Highwind(I have been using that nickname for several years now so i might aswell use it as the main character for this story) and following that will be how he founded the unit.


End file.
